


WhoLock: Sherlock Who?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, wholock - Fandom
Genre: Based off a video, Crossover, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And what will become of the problem once a doctor steps in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	WhoLock: Sherlock Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3bGYljQ5Uw  
> Watch it, it's really good. xoxo

"Sherlock?" John asked, looking over at his best friend. Sherlock stood at the window, gazing out onto the empty street. Suddenly, a loud noise emitted from it, muffled partially by the glass.  
"I have a client," Sherlock replied simply.  
"You have a client? Don't you mean 'we'?"  
"No. This is something I have to do." Sherlock turned and grabbed his trench coat as he rushed down the stairs. John was baffled as he went to the window to watch Sherlock approach a large blue box. What the hell is that, John thought. I must be hallucinating.  
"Come out of there," Sherlock said, eyeing the half-hidden face hiding from the door of the blue box. The man in the box slowly retreated with a worried look on his face, shutting the door. Sherlock took careful steps. He had no clue as to who this man, if he was a man, was or what his intentions were for coming here.  
"There's someone out there just like you. A man, a wanderer. Just as clever, just as brilliant."  
He reached out his hand, grabbing the handle to the door and pushing it open.  
"Don't you ever get tired of being bored?"  
With widening eyes, he took a deep breath in as he looked around the console room.  
"Well?" the man in the box asked. "What do you think?"  
"It's an illogical trick," Sherlock said in a scientific tone. "Not even the smartest people in the world could make something that's bigger on the inside."  
"Well, then, I guess I'm not people, am I?" Sherlock eyed him again.  
"Who are you?" he asked curiously. He wasn't used to asking obvious questions.  
"I am the Doctor," the man replied.  
"You're not a real Doctor. You can't just expect me to call you 'Doctor'."  
"See, that is the beauty of being 'the Doctor'. I can literally convince anyone."  
"Well, then, I guess I'm not anyone if you can't convince me."  
"I need your help." Sherlock stopped at this as he studied the Doctor. Sure, it was easy to deduct a person, but could he deduct a strange man from a big blue box that's bigger on the inside?  
"What is this?" he asked, running his long fingers on the railing. "This box."  
"It's a TARDIS," the Doctor said proudly.  
"Which is an obvious acronym for what?"  
"Time and relative dimensions in space." Sherlock found himself tongue-tied again. Even his vast amount of knowledge couldn't comprehend what this meant.  
"Tell me everything," Sherlock demanded. "Everything about you and why you need me."  
"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor explained. "I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey. I travel space and time. I'm 1500 years old and I need your help."  
"Why me?"  
"Why not?" Sherlock gave a stern look. The Doctor sighed. "There's a man. I'm sure you've met him. A madman."  
"You're a madman."  
"But that didn't stop you from walking in here, did it?"  
"Who?"  
"Moriarty. Jim Moriarty." Sherlock was astounded.  
"I can't leave at the moment, I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I have far too many cases I need to be working on."  
"Were you even listening when I said I traveled space and time?" the Doctor asked. "We can travel for months and be back in five minutes."  
"But..."  
"I need you, Sherlock. You're the best help I can get, the cleverest person I can find." Sherlock eyed him one again, then looked around.  
"When do I start?"  
Meanwhile, John stayed at the window in 221B, constantly waiting for Sherlock to return to the street. The loud noise was heard again as the blue TARDIS box started to fade.  
"Oh my... Sherlock," John cursed, taking full speed towards the front door, flinging it open. "Sherlock!" He was too late. Sherlock had just disappeared in a blue box. How did that happen? John didn't know, he couldn't even process the fact that there was even a blue box in the street. It didn't matter. This was Sherlock's problem. This was the final problem.


End file.
